Database replication is the process of creating and managing duplicate versions (replicas) of a database. The replicas are synchronized with each other so that changes made to one replica are reflected in all of the others. Replication allows many users to work with their own local copy of a database while allowing each local copy of the database to be updated as if it were working on a single centralized database. A “collision” occurs when a change is made simultaneously to two replicated versions of the same record (e.g., row) in different databases. Many schemes exist for detecting and resolving collisions. However, there is still a need for improved schemes that detect and resolve collisions. The present invention fulfills such a need.